world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Balish/Maenam (02/10/13)
10:56 -- conciseTactician CT began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 22:56 -- 10:56 CT: HEIRESS, good afternoon to you. 10:57 AC: lol hiiiiiiii Balish 10:57 CT: I have an INQUIRY, if you would be SO KIND. 10:58 AC: lmao omq yu know I looooove answerinq yourr questions !!! 10:58 AC: its like Im 10:58 AC: TOTES beinq interviiewed 10:58 AC: like SUPES leqit 10:59 AC: qo ahead !!! 10:59 CT: N-no, HIGHNESS, simply a question. 10:59 CT: My lusus seems to be... MISSING. I am merely curious if you have seen him above the WAVES. 10:59 AC: oohhhhhhhh 11:00 AC: no Im sorry Balish I donnt think I have 11:00 CT: He is a large BIRD, one capible of diving. The air speaks of STORMS, so I am... Worried. 11:01 AC: I havent seenn any birdy birdds down here in a while 11:01 CT: ... UNFORTUNATE. 11:01 AC: I meean lobsterdad doesnt likke me leavin too ofteen 11:01 AC: so I haveent been to the surrface in awhile anyyway 11:02 AC: but Ill try and qett a drone to lookk out for himm for yu !!! 11:02 CT: Yes, I UNDERSTAND. Your lusus is rather INTELLEGENT. 11:02 CT: You do me HONOR, Highness. 11:03 AC: lol no problem Bally !! 11:03 CT: ... Bally. 11:03 CT: That. 11:03 CT: ... 11:03 CT: Thank you for the nickname, HIGHNESS. 11:03 AC: lol Im tryin neew nicknammes for EVERYONE 11:04 AC: qladd you like itt !!!! 11:04 CT: How... CREATIVE. 11:04 AC: oh oh !!! 11:04 AC: speakkinq of creaative !!! 11:04 AC: Im almost donne with my 11:04 AC: LATEST PROJEEEEEECT !!!!!! 11:05 CT: ... Wonderful HEIRESS. I should INQUIRE to what this... PROJECT is. 11:05 AC: lmao weeeeelllll 11:06 AC: only because your my BPBFFALOTS 11:06 CT: Yes. That word. 11:07 AC: best purple bloodded friendy friend at least on the surrface lol 11:08 CT: I... I SEE, highness. 11:08 AC: anywayys I just finisshed this TOTES KRAY-KRAYFISH hoodiee !!! 11:08 AC: I think itd be perfect for yu !!! 11:08 CT: A hooded sweatshirt? 11:08 CT: Are you positive it is for ME? 11:09 AC: lol yu knoww my desiiqns are totes for 11:09 AC: ERRYBODY !! 11:09 AC: and youre in errybody, riqhtt ?? 11:09 CT: Of course Heiress. I THANK YOU for the gift. 11:09 AC: lmao yur welcomme Bally !!! 11:10 CT: How... Very Thoughtful. 11:10 AC: =:D <-- is totes excited for her BPBFFALOTS to qet her qiift 11:11 CT: Perhaps you may wish to focus your ATTENTION on others, who may more DESPERATELY need your... Fashion EXPERTISE? 11:11 AC: omq like who !?!?! 11:11 CT: I PERSONALLY know of another of your gender who is LACKING in that department. 11:12 AC: =:O <-- totes wants to knoww who needs fashionn help 11:12 CT: One Peasant Blood named Nullar Etrors. 11:12 CT: I-if helping a PEASANT BLOOD is allowed, HIGHNESS. 11:12 AC: omq Bally 11:12 AC: dont you know that like 11:13 AC: fashionn problems transcend 11:13 AC: ALLLLLLLLL the heemospectrum ??? 11:13 AC: as the heireess it is my DUUTY 11:13 AC: to hellp those in fashionn need !!! 11:14 CT: Right, I believe you have MENTIONED it. 11:14 CT: ONCE or TWICE. 11:14 AC: omq omq i need to qo breakk out my 11:14 AC: EMERGENCY KIT 11:15 AC: thanks sooooooo much for lettinnq me knoww !!! 11:15 CT: Of course, Highness, I would just HATE to bother you while you... CREATE. 11:15 CT: If I may be DISMISSED? 11:15 AC: lol true dat Bally 11:16 AC: lmao of course !!! 11:16 AC: see you later BPBFFALOTS !!! 11:16 CT: Right. Honor to your NAME, Highness. 11:16 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 23:16 --